


Wow my first X-Files fanfic and here we are on the day of my daughter's wedding

by Fallowsthorn



Series: Chatfic & Other Miscellaneous Errata [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s04e08 Tunguska, Hate Sex, Hence the title, Missing Scene, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's fic i wrote while casually chatting with another person, chat fic, idk if there's a canon tag for that, so very little editing's been done, this is to fic what a tag essay is to a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn
Summary: Sometimes I write fic while chatting with my friends. Sometimes I like this fic, and copy and paste it to a Google doc. Sometimes I get really tired and convince myself posting it would be a good idea. If this were DeviantArt, this fic would go in my "Scraps" folder. That's still a thing, right?Note: the dubiousness of the consent is up to you, which is why I picked "chose not to warn." Still, this is not a fic about benevolent people making good decisions.





	Wow my first X-Files fanfic and here we are on the day of my daughter's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should point out that I'm not actually in the X-Files fandom and wrote this because my dad was marathoning it and I intermittently caught ten to fifteen minutes' worth of twelve different episodes. If this is nonsense, that's why. Also shoutout to J for writing down the episode title, the taggers thank you.

R:  
but yeah no i want  
That ep where the black cancer first shows up  
They find Krycek undercover with some homegrown terrorists

J:  
Tunguska, right?  
Tunguska/Terma were freaky as heck.

R:  
Yea those two

Mulder corners Krycek in like a shipping container or something and roughs him up for information while Scully both watches and keeps a lookout

And it was super physical and Krycek spent like the whole time acting like a super bratty sub

So basically i want that plus hatesex that’s not so much about sex as it is physicality and dominance and - more about teeth than about flesh

Like, that maybe neither of them would even count it as sex if they were alone, or at least unseen

But with Scully there it’s different

In part because they are wilder, Krycek in his attempts to get what he wants and push Mulder into something he’ll regret, Mulder in his attempts to subdue Krycek and force him into compliance

Mulder more so

Some higher thought process that would devote itself to leaving no marks, to goading just enough but not too much, is instead aware that Scully will step in if it goes too far

And her presence is almost what turns it from a mindless, close scuffle into something like pleasurable - not that they wouldn’t have made it there anyway, but that Krycek doesn’t have to taste blood before his bite to Mulder’s throat becomes a kiss, that Mulder doesn’t need to feel Krycek’s diaphragm collapse under him before he moves his weight downwards

That Scully is there isn't in and of itself erotic; that she is standing motionless, wordless, several feet away, her only interaction with the scene in front of her to watch them calmly, withholding judgement - Krycek can see her half-hooded eyes, and Mulder can feel her gaze on his neck, his spine, his lips

Krycek comes as quickly as he’s able, and makes it obvious, because he thinks it'll piss off Mulder that he's apparently more than okay with this

He doesn't have it quite right. Mulder doesn't want Krycek to suffer pain - at least, not specifically. He wants him to lose control, and to be aware of it, and to be humiliated by it

Though not quite consciously - Mulder doesn't like believing his own viciousness

Krycek's a smug bastard so Mulder just ruts against him, as much keeping him pinned as using him for friction, all but ignoring him until Krycek can't stop the breathy whines he's making at the overstimulation

Which is what finally gets Scully to move and set her gun to the side, knowing that the other agents with them knew what Krycek had done, and that the sound carried, and if no one had interrupted them by now, then....

She plants her knee on Krycek's chest and frames his head with the other, and he presses back like the pressure will help

He sneers at her and Scully sees her opportunity and shoves her fingers in Krycek's mouth, and Mulder sees and makes a startled noise

(suddenly he wants Scully's fingers in his mouth too but he's not about to say that)

Krycek gags and for a moment Scully thinks he's going to bite, and eases off

And then Krycek changes his mind, apparently, and nips at her, just the barest scape of teeth, and when she lets him he sucks her down like water in the desert

Mulder has kind of forgotten what he's doing and is just sort of sitting there staring at Scully like he's Seen The Light (which lbr is not that different from how he normally looks at her but this isn't exactly normal, is it)

Scully undoes her belt to shove her free hand down her pants, and Mulder realizes suddenly that they're still dressed, all three of them, and that there more or less zero chance that he's not going to come in his pants

Scully moves her hips slightly, slowly, but it's enough that Krycek inhales deeply and arches his back, and that's it for Mulder, who does his best to stay quiet but is truly terrible at it

He moves away once he's in control of himself again, and sits against the wall to catch his breath and watch Scully and Krycek

Scully, as in everything else she does, is not screwing around with this one, and has as much of a vendetta against Krycek as Mulder does, though more quietly, more ironclad and thus more deadly

She's gone from just exploring to fucking Krycek's mouth with her fingers, brutally and probably in time with the hand Mulder can't see, and Krycek's desperately trying not to squirm against the air to get purchase on anything solid

Mulder feels a little sorry for him, but not nearly sorry enough to move

And after Scully curls forward, shaking with her core tight and shoulders high, she straightens and composes herself, wiping both sets of fingers on Krycek's shirt and standing easily

Which leaves Krycek on the floor with the last semblance of dignity he's got, and eventually he decides cutting off his nose to spite his face isn't nearly worth it, and glares at both of his captors before clumsily rolling on his side to face away from them

Which does more or less nothing, because they're in a metal box so they can all easily hear Krycek's moan of mingled pleasure and raw pain, and his gasping for breath

He stays like that, so Scully looks at Mulder, who shrugs and gets up. They start to leave, only to hear a quiet, sly voice say, "Mulder."

Krycek is sitting against one of the crates, looking worn but no less like he's got a trump card to play. "There's a second bomb.”


End file.
